


The Good Old Days

by nightyn628



Category: Dooku: Jedi Lost, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, Gen, If you don't want this work to end in tragedy, M/M, then don't read that last 4 paragraphs.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightyn628/pseuds/nightyn628
Summary: Sifo-Dyas was the only one who successfully destroyed the invisible mind wall that separated Dooku from the others. The tan skin boy always smiled lively, casually waved at Dooku. His comfortable demeanor made the solemn Dooku, who always serious about everything, began to have something in common with other children at his age.Friend.
Relationships: Dooku & Sifo-Dyas (Star Wars), Dooku/Sifo-Dyas (Star Wars)
Kudos: 11





	The Good Old Days

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. Please feel free to comment and correct my grammatical errors, misspelling vocabularies and all of the weird things in this work. Thank You.
> 
> P.S. If you don't want this work to end in tragedy, then don't read that last 4 paragraphs.

It wasn't easy for Dooku to smile and laugh out loud like other twelve-year-old children. He was such a serious, determined, ambitious boy who was ready to go forward for his goal at all times. He was the kind of person who only saw other people as unimportant characters in his own life story. Dooku has been like this since he was a little boy, for him, it wasn't easy to get close to anyone unlike other innocent children in his clan who tend to play together, talk and smile to each other happily.

In contrast to his fellow clan-mates, Dooku preferred to be alone. While the others had fun with each other, Dooku carefully reviewed his Jedi lesson, neatly cleaned his tunic, or polished his boots until they shine. If there were too much time to do something nonsense, wasn't it better to take the time to practice or impress the masters? And that was the reason why Dooku didn't plan to bond with anyone. He didn't want to be connected to any of his clan-mates, but to his surprise, an exception arose.

In his case, Sifo-Dyas was the only one who successfully destroyed the invisible mind wall that separated Dooku from the others. The tan skin boy always smiled lively, casually waved at Dooku. His comfortable demeanor made the solemn Dooku, who always serious about everything, began to have something in common with other children at his age.

Friend.

Become friends with others was difficult. Especially for a genius one like Dooku who always struggled to make friends in the early days of his training. But somehow, become friends with Sifo-Dyas wasn't that difficult. It was something that Dooku never understood even though he tried so hard to find an answer to enlighten his misty mind. Normally, he wasn't the one that let people easily influenced him. Maybe, deep inside of his skin, beneath the haughtiness and arrogant attitude, there was a pathetic little thing called [Loneliness] secretly hiding in his flesh all the time.

But Dooku's Loneliness never made a noise. It shrank in a corner of his mind. Never screamed out loud to let Dooku know what was he feels, until the existence of Sifo-Dyas invaded his life. That Loneliness eagerly reached out for the first time as if it wanted to get hold of someone. Clung to something that no one sees even Dooku himself.

Just like the other beings, people who were born with a haughtiness could be vulnerable too. With pride and dignity concealed all parts of their bodies, weak spots hid in their souls. Nobody was perfect. Same as Dooku. The boy was a genius. He was on the top of his Jedi class and seemed to care nothing except for his business, but he was so lonely. He was so lonely even though he never wanted to befriend anyone.

"Hey. Doo! You're overtraining again. Let's go get something to eat."

The sky turned reddish-orange, daylight nearly faded. Sifo-Dyas's voice sounded not too far away and it brought Dooku back to Coruscant again. The Serenno boy wielded the electroblade, perfectly copied all stances from the textbook he had learned. Sifo-Dyas's brown eyes watched his best friend from the distance. The boy from Minashee grinned widely. He whistled merrily and called Dooku's nickname again.

"Come on! Doo! We need to eat something! Right?"

"Shut up! I told you not to call me like that, Si!"

Finally, Dooku couldn't help but argue. The tone of his voice was filled with annoyance and displeasure. But if anyone paid attention closely enough, a deep affection and intimacy were hiding in it.

"What? You can call me Si but I can't call you Doo? Kinda not fair eh? Anyway, You can't stop me from doing this. Doo~ Doo~ Dooku~ Doo~ Doo~ Doo~" Sifo-Dyas sang loudly, causing Dooku to roll his eyes at him. If other people, especially Arath Tarrex, dared to mock him like this, they would have been hit by his electroblade surely. Sifo-Dyas was the only one that Dooku let him do whatever he wanted. That boy was the only exception of his life.

"That's enough, Sifo-Dyas! All right! This time you win. You idiot." Dooku finally gave up. The Jedi Initiate turned off his electroblade and kept it by his side. Dooku tried his best to make a grumpy expression on his face even though his shoulder was still trembling from the laugh that ready to burst out anytime.

"Doo~ Doo~ Dooku~"

"Si, enough. I said enough." He said in a shaking voice. Finally, the Serenno boy who was serious about life all the time failed to hide his laugh. He held his stomach, giggled when Sifo-Dyas adding more funny melodies to his silly song. For a while, Dooku forgot about the rules of his life that he tried so hard to follow. He only laughed and smiled at his only best friend. Sifo-Dyas.

"All right. Enough, Si. Let's go find something to eat."

"Finally."

Sifo-Dyas beamed with pleasure and draped an arm around his friend's shoulders. The boys walked together until they left the beautiful garden of the Jedi temple. Without any witnesses, Dooku cracked a sweet smile that people rarely seen. He wasn't a cheerful person. But the gorgeous sunset, the touch from his beloved friend, and the warmth that fulfilled his whole heart, with all of these factors, he smiled anyway.

..............

It wasn't easy for Dooku to smile and laugh out loud like other twelve-year-old children. He was such a serious, determined, ambitious boy who was ready to go forward for his goal at all times. He was the kind of person who only saw other people as unimportant characters in his own life story. But with Sifo-Dyas, this person was different from everyone. He was so special. So outstanding in Dooku's world. Sifo-Dyas let Dooku indulged himself with happiness. Allowed himself to relax and laugh for a while.

Of course, the bond between them was so true. Dooku loved and worried about Sifo-Dyas more than anyone can imagine. They grew up, went through difficult stuff together, and helped each other without a doubt. All small favors and the life-risking ones. Both of them existed in each other's lives in a way that hard to forget.

But their happy ending never happened. As the Force always joked with every life in the galaxy, everything changed. Their deep relationship and their shared past were torn apart, burned to ashes, and crumbled into gritty dust. Even though their bond should be strong enough to handle anything, the story of Dooku and Sifo-Dyas finally ended in a heartbreaking tragedy. One person lost his breath among the wreckage of a broken ship, while another was the one who killed him and turned into a Sith Lord for his ideal goal.

Although they had a multi-decade of commitment, their relationship still ended in that way.

...........


End file.
